


Selfish Love

by kiwibuns



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwibuns/pseuds/kiwibuns
Summary: Post DRV3, Post-gameHarukawa is still in love with Momota. He is not.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Selfish Love

The moon's bright tonight- too bright.

Momota hums a tune under his breath as he watches the moon with a blank look. Harukawa can’t find herself looking away, despite desperately wanting, pleading the universe to let her.

But she continues. 

Momota eventually clears his throat and she looks away and into the pavement, her face flushing red. “Uh, so… Maki-”

“Don’t call me that.” her words mean to cut sharp, but they fail only by a little. She curses to herself; she’s become too soft around a man who isn’t even the same.   
  
“Harukawa,” he corrects himself, “why’d you call me out here? It’s past our curfew.'' She remembers to keep a sharp ear for anyone who might find them, but otherwise is unbothered. 

“I just…” she bites her tongue, unsure of what to say. “Need closure, I guess. You’re not the… the Momota I know anymore.” 

“You don’t even know me.” Momota’s words cut through her, too deep to be her once past lover. 

Though, they were never together. She longs for the days when they would train together, talk one on one, eat meals right besides one another. She knows how selfish it is to keep wanting more, to keep those memories fresh in her mind. But when it’s all a lie, what is one to do?

“You’re right.” She eventually says, biting back any vulnerability back. “Which is why I ask... would I be able to get to know you? I would like to try-”

Momota scoffs at her, a cruel smile forming on his lips. She watches him out of the corner of her eyes as he refuses to look away from the moon. “Harukawa, I’m not the man you were in love with. I’m not the space astronaut who believed in everyone. Fuck, like- why do you think I auditioned? I believed in no one.” 

Harukawa looks away briefly as he continues, a sort of wicked joy leaping out from his voice. “You’re not even who you were, you don’t _know_ who you are. And to say you’re in love with me, it’s just-”

“Selfish?” Harukawa asks. 

“It’s not right.” He corrects her, now. “It’s not right, because- because you’re fake. You know?” 

She would be lying to say that his words didn’t hurt. They hurt, they stung and pierced through her, but she knows he’s right. She’s not who she’s supposed to be, her very much alive parents and real siblings remind her of this. Saihara is in the same boat, and Yumeno is, too. They only have each other and their memories of lies. 

“I know.” She bites her lip, hard enough to cause damage. “But that doesn’t mean I’m completely fake. I just… have a different personality than before.”

“And I do, too.” He finally breaks his eyes to look at her, his expression unreadable. “I don’t know how we would ever love each other.”

 _Again,_ she wants to add. But she keeps it to herself.

“Do you think we could at least try?” She allows a wall to break, letting Momota hear the desperation in her voice. But he doesn’t seem to care all that much, just replies with another sad laugh.

“Why are you so desperate to keep what you and the other Kaito had?” he asks out of sheer confusion. 

She only laughs, a pity laugh for her pity party. “That’s just how I was programmed, Momota. Didn’t mean for it to transfer over into the real world.” 

Momota only stares. He stares and stares and stares, trying to catch at anypoint a break from a facade that she would be holding. But it never comes. So, he laughs instead, staring back up at the sky. Harukawa turns to watch him. 

“You’re so stubborn.” He shakes his head with a small yet unforgettable smile. “What was it that I called you in the program- Maki roll?”  
  
She flinches at the name and he shakes his head. “Sorry, didn’t mean to hit a bird with that one.”

Harukawa let’s out the smallest laugh, tucking her head into her knees and looking away. Her eyes are filled with tears. “That doesn’t even make sense…” 

Momota nods and pretends he didn’t hear her voice crack. “So… you really want to try?” 

She nods against her leg. He watches carefully before he stands with a long sigh. She turns to look up at him, towering over her. 

“Well, I guess we can try.” He moves his arms up into a stretch before dipping them down with a sigh. “But tomorrow. I’m tired, and it’s late.”

Harukawa only nods again, saying nothing else. He leans down and rubs the top of the head before walking off. “Don’t stay up too late.”

She hears him walk off as she begins to watch the moon again, brighter than ever. She understands, now, why Kaito loved her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have written for Hinata's birthday, but I celebrated it in spirit. 
> 
> I was feeling Kaimaki today and I got no content, so I made some for myself. I plan on adding the post-game world in a separate, hopefully longer story. but for now! I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
